Grieving and Unexpected Visitors
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion grieves for his family and all that he had lost while an unexpected visitor brings him something that will help him heal


As much as Tyrion had bared his gates to anyone entering Summerhall or seeking to speak to him, nothing could bar his mind from thinking of what was going on outside of his walls. From the fact that the Usupering Kin-slaying bastard had become King and married his traitorous sister Cersei,, to the fact that his beloved son was being treated poorly by that Tully Ned had been stuck with. It was driving him as mad as his grief was and Tyrion did not know how to cope with it all and he wished desperately for his family . Never had Tyrion had to deal with any of this before as his Father had insured that nothing bad every truly touched him. The only time Tyrion had even felt true grief was when Steffon died and the fact that it was now clouded with the fact that Steffon's son had killed Rhaegar.

So the first grief he had ever felt was now complicated while the new ones were consuming him and he had no one to help him heal from it. Tyrion was alone save for his daughter who was far to young to help him. Tyrion yearned for Rhaegar, who had helped him heal from Steffon. though to be honest Tyrion yearned for Rhaegar for more then just to be healed. To be completely honest every part of Tyrion yearned for his brother, who he had never been parted from for longer then a few weeks and it had been months and now...Tyrion was alone without his brother, more so then the death of Lyanna, his father, mother, cousins, friends and everyone else. Rhaegar had been a part of him from the moment he was born. His father had always told him that Tyrion had been close to Rhaegar since he was only a week old and that had never faded.

Even Bloodraven had said that he had never seen anyone as close as Rhaegar and him had been and he had been over a century old. Bloodraven, another person that he had lost, though he did not know why Brynden would not answer his call or why Tyrion could no longer feel him. It mad him fearful that Brynden was dead to, though Tyrion could not figure out what could possible kill him. Tyrion desperately needed him, now more then ever.

Hells, Tyrion would settle for any of his family being alive and there for him.

No, not any of his family. Only a Targaryen. As he would not tolerate any of the Lannisters and he wished that they would leave him alone. Instead the Lannisters had sent him letters constantly since he had arrived at SummerHall. All of them from the traitor Tywin to varios cousins. Tyrion wished that they would all forget that he even existed but despite the fact that he had not replied to any of their letters, had in fact burned them unopened, they still sent raven after raven. Even messengers came with letters and were sent away without even being allowed through the gates. They did not seem to get the message that Tyrion had no desire to hear from them and never would. Tywin may have given Tyrion the opportunity to stay in Westores but he had done so by killing Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia. That was not something that Tyrion would ever forgive.

As for his traitorous brother, Tyrion would never forgive the fact that Jaime had sworn to protect and serve his father but had in fact been the one to kill him. To stab him in the back. Jaime had told Tyrion that he would never allow anything to happen to his father as Jaime knew how much Tyrion loved him. He had foolishly believed him, not to mention the fact that while Jaime was killing his father, Jaime's father's men were killing the rest of his family. Jaime could saved them if he had not been killing Aerys. So in essence Jaime had killed his father and Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia. How could Tyrion ever look past that?

Tyrion just wanted them to leave him alone.

The fact that the Martells were also constantly writing to him did not make Tyrion anymore happier though for entirely different reasons. As Tyrion simply didn't know what to say to them. Especially to Oberyn, who had become his friend after Elia's marriage to Rhaegar. In fact Tyrion viewed him as a brother and knew that Oberyn returned that affection. Doran on the other hand Tyrion didn't know very well as he had only met him a few times and though they had exchanged letters over the years due to them having similar interests. Oberyn was who he was close to thus Tyrion didn't know what to say to him. How could he talk to the man who's sister he had been responsible for killing. Tyrion had runaway with Lyanna and everyone had paid for it and while Tyrion would never regret loving Lyanna or having her, he did regret the consequences of it and likely always would.

Stannis also wrote to him semi regularly but Tyrion could not bare to even think about him. About how Stannis had betrayed him, betrayed Steffon by choosing to rebel against his family and for what. The brother that Stannis didn't even give a shit about, who he hated in fact. Stannis had betrayed his own cousin and the memory of his father for one thing. Duty. Not love or friendship or even a cause but for duty. Every time Tyrion got letters from Stannis, he would hold the letter in his hand, light it on fire and hold it till it turned to ash. Letting the flames lick his fingers. Only the Lannisters betrayal hurt more then Stannis after all.

The only letters that didn't bother Tyrion were from a surprising source. Ned Stark. Tyrion had thought that the last thing he would have from a Stark was watching one ride away with his son. But Ned sent ravens to him regularly. Almost as regularly as Brandon once had since they were both boys.

The first letter that Tyrion got from Ned was surprising and the way that he managed to ensure no one would be suspicious was espcipally clever of the one that Brandon had always called 'Dull Ned'.

Aemon,

'I write this to you in remembrance of my brother, who was one of your dear friends and who you wrote to for years. I know that he would wish for me to continue this and ensure that you were always a part of our family11. As he and others always wished for you to be. Brandon loved you dearly and you were his brother in all ways, you probably knew him better then I ever will. He would want you to always know about what was going on in our family. So I will start by saying that both Benjen and i have started to heal from all that we have lost. I know its does not compare to you and I hope that you too are healing. Just as I hope that Elaena is well.

I have a son who was named Robb...by Catelyn, he was born while I was away and he has the Tully red hair and the eyes. My son Jon has the Stark look through and through, he is doing well and is growing every day with perfect health. Winterfell is flourishing now that everyone has returned home and things are becoming better. I hope this finds you better as well.

I will write again and keep my promise. Write if you wish though I will not insist on it.'

Ned Stark,Brother.

Tyrion knew that if the letter had fallen into anyone else hand they would not be suspicious by it, just believe that Ned was doing right by his brother. No one would suspect that Ned was calling him brother, not because of Brandon but because of Lyanna. People would just think that Ned was clinging on to someone that was dear to his lost brother and that Tyrion was doing the same. And for Tyrion at least that was true. He wrote to Ned because of Lyanna but also because of Brandon. Brandon who's death he had caused just as much as his family. Tyrion would never forget when he had learned what had happened to his first true friend outside of his family. When Tyrion had learned what his father had done to Brandon and Rickard. Lyanna had been devastated beyond measure while something in Tyrion had died.

It had been then the Tower of Joy had lost its joy, for it was then that they had realized what they had caused. Long before Tyrion had systemically lost all of his family, he had realized that he had destroyed everything by acting without thinking. Tyrion had wanted Lyanna and had wanted to be with her free of anything that could go get between them. Rhaegar had spent every waking and un-waking moment with him, not leaving his side until the very last moment before he rode off to his death. As his brother had always cared for his well being more then anything else and Tyrion knew that his brother was deeply worried by his reaction. As Rhaegar had only ever had to deal with his grief once, with Steffon, and that had been with their cousin. So he had shared it. The fact that Tyrion's grief was mixed with other thins made  
it even more difficult.

Tyrion had mourned for Brandon even though he was furious and disgusted at him after all. Hells Tyrion would have killed him himself for threatening Rhaegar though he would have been far more merciful then his father and just stabbed him. Brandon deserved to die for threatening Rhaegar but he had not deserved to watch Rickard die as he was being strangled, nor had Rickard deserved to die for something Brandon had done. For something Tyrion had done. In all honesty, Tyrion was surprised by his fathers reaction as Tyrion was willing to admit that by the end Aerys had been deeply mistrustful of Rhaegar, though he would not agree with others. Tyrion knew that many thought Aerys hatted Rhaegar and wished him dead but Tyrion would never believe that. Father had simply been paranoid of anyone and everyone around him, save for Tyrion himself. Even Viserys at times.

Duskendale had ruined his father in many ways and it was one of Tyrion's dearest wishes to go back and not only kill all those responsible for Duskendale but to also prevent his father from ever going in the first place.

After Duskendale Tyrion had been forced to watch as he lost his father bit by bit until the last time Tyrion had seen him there was hardly anything left of the beloved father of his youth. As his father had lost himself to his madness, Tyrion had withdrawn into Rhaegar and his books. Withdrawing from the world as deeply as he could so that he did not have to face what was going on around him. Tyrion would read anything he could get his hands on in the years that followed.

Still even Tyrion could not hide away from the strained relationship of his brother and father. Tyrion had a large suspicion that his father has suspected that it had been Tyrion that had run with Lyanna and that Aerys had sought to protect Tyrion not Rhaegar from Brandon. Aerys had always loved Tyrion more then any other and had always sought to give Tyrion anything and everything that he had wanted. Aerys was the reason he had the books he wanted after all. Aerys had encouraged Tyrion's love or knowledge, of being a scholar.

Tyrion had always been called the scholar prince, the Philosopher Prince, more so then even his brother thanks to the fact that his Fever had stripped him of ever becoming a knight. Rhaegar had him love books and his ill health had insured that he rarely had anything else to do. Only his animals gave him something else to do. The only escape Tyrion had ever had from anything that upset him outside of Rhaegar was his books. Father had given the Largest library ever before seen in the world at SummerHall, getting books from all over the world while also giving him all the book form Dragonstone, KingsLanding and even demanding that the maesters and Oldtown give Tyrion all the books in subjects that interested him. Which was basically all had not been happy about that but neither father or Tyrion had cared. Especially as Tyrion was of the belief that the rumors about the Citadel being responsible for the death of the last dragon was true.

Books had been his hideaway when his brother could not be with him and now they were all he had left. Especially when you considered the fact that all of his friends were also gone. Arthur,Rhaegel,Aerion and Brandon. All of them were dead leaving him with literally nothing save for a six month year old daughter and letters from the one that was his good-brother.

Tyrion was reading the latest letter form Ned when Max, the captain of his guard came in and bowed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"My Prince, there is...someone at the gate."

"Tell whoever it is to leave. I will see no one and have no one admitted in."

"I told them that...He will still not leave. He insists to see you...That he has things for you."

"Things. What things?'

"I do not know, your Grace...But there are many wagons and carriages outside the gates."

"How many?'

"Several dozen." Tyrion looked up, startled at that.

"Who is it?" Tyrion watched as Max squirmed, clearly not wanting to say and was extremely surprised by that. Never had Max been anything but efficient in his job. Max had been Steffon's captain of the guard before Steffon gave him to Tyrion and he had been doing it for almost thirty years. Tyrion didn't think that anything could prevent Max from doing his duty. Not even the Rebellion had prevented Max from protecting SummerHall. It was because of Max that SummerHall and all of Tyrion's land had come out basically unscratched from the war. Yet whoever it was at the Gate was causing Max to not want to do his duty. How...odd.

"I...It is Gerion Lannister, Your Grace." Tyrion immediately stiffened.

"Tell him to leave immediately or be fired upon." Max swiftly left the room and Tyrion stared to pace. Furious that a Lannister would dare to appear before his walls, as if any of them have any right to be near him. Have any right to expect that Tyrion would let any of them into his home, to let any of them to come near to where his daughter was safe. Never...Still, though, of all the Lannisters Gerion had always been his favorite outside of the traitor Jaime. Not even Tywin was as favored as Gerion was by him as while Tywin spent as much time as he could with Tyrion without Aerys knowing, he was not able to spend that much time. So Tyrion was able to be closer to Gerion and the fact that they shared several interests in things helped. Both of them were fascinated by the history of Valyria and the swords that they made. Tyrion more interested in Dark Sister and Blackfyre while Gerion was focused on Brightroar, the Lannister's lost Valyrian sword. It was still something that had them spending time together as they read everything they could get their hands on about Valyiran swords. Father had even had Old Town send any books on the matter to Kings Landing. Which he had also kept and added to his collection at SummerHall.

Tyrion had geniunely enjoyed the time he had spent with Gerion and now he wished to kill him or at the very least go back and spend the time he had spent with Gerion with his family. The very idea that he had spent the time he could have spent with his family, with the one whose blood flowed through the veins of the ones who had killed his family or married it was sickening.

Tyrion was distracted from his thoughts by the return of Max. "Did he leave?''

"He said that he would not leave until he has seen you and given you what he had arrived for. Should we fire upon him, your Grace?"

Tyrion gave serous thought to doing thusly but the few remaining fond memories he had of Gerion stopped him and so he rose and walked out of the room and to the covered balcony that was over the gates. It was in the shape of a dragon head and in case of a siege or attack there was metal that slammed down over the mouth. Tyrion looked down at Gerion for a moment before announcing his presence.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Lannister. After what your family has done to my family." Gerion looked up, startled and Tyrion watched as it took him a few moments to locate him. As it was not obvious that the balcony was anything more then a statue unless you knew to look for it. Once Gerion found it he let out a startled gasp at the ingenious of the design.

"Aemon, I know.."He immediately stopped as all the guards and soldiers on the wall had aimed bows and crossbows at him.

Max spoke from Tyrion's side."You will address him as Your Grace as despite your families lies he is our Prince and will always be so."He turned to Tyrion."Just give the order, Your Grace and we will cut him down were he stands."

It was mildly tempting but Tyrion just shook his head and turned back to Gerion." As you see you are not welcome here, so just leave."

"I will not till I've had my say."

Tyrion rubbed at his head, which was starting to throb."Fine, say what you will then leave and never return."

Gerion seemed to be waiting for something but after a few moments he spoke."Arent you going to let me in"

Tyrion laughed and it was filled with bitterness and disdain."You think I would let a Lannister into my home. After what all of you did to me and mine."

"...No...If you will not let me in could you at least send them away. What I have to say is for your ears alone."

"My Prince, do not listen to him, it is a trick."

"What do you think he can do to me from there, Max?"Tyrion watched Max try to come yup with something and couldn;t."Max tell everyone, off the walls." Tyrion watched Max have an internal struggle before obeying. Tyrion heard him give the order and waited until Max came back."Is everyone gone?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Good. Go in as well."

"I do not think this is wise."

"I want him gone, the sooner he tells me what he wants to tell me the sooner that will be. So obey me and leave." Tyrion turned away from him and back to Gerion. Max swiftly left."Now, we are alone. Speak."

"Your Grace, what was done to you is horrible and and nothing will ever make up for or replace what you have lost. I know that and all of my...our family knows that. We have all tried to write to you and you have not replied to any of them and we understand why you...Do not speak to us so I have come to hopefully help you begin to heal from what was done."

Tyrion couldn't help but to interrupt as fury coursed through him."How dare you think that there is anything you can do to help me heal. Your precious family betrayed and murdered my father and butchered Rhaegar's children. There is nothing you will ever be able to make up for that save die in the most horrible manners possible."

"I understand that...I will just tell you what truly happened in Kings Landing but...I need a more private setting. If you will not let me come in, will you not come out."

"No. I will not hear of...that day. I know what happened and I have no desire to hear your lies. Just tell me whatever else you have to say then leave."

"Aemon."

"NO...I WILL NOT HEAR IT," Tyrion turned away, done wit all of it when Gerion started to yell.

"YOUR GRACEWAIT."

Annoyed Tyrion turned around. "WHAT?"

"I will not speak of that then. Hopefully after this you will be willing but."He shrugged. "The wagons behind me are filled with your things. The K...Robert let us take everything out...and there are other things."

"What other things?"

"This...would not be wise to speak so ...rashly out loud."

"I have already dismissed everyone and even if I hadn't, they are loyal to me. Speak. "

"During the sack, the crown jewels were ..stolen...All of them." Tyrion grimaced, deeply unhappy that others were touching the treasures of his ancestors. Gerion smiled up at him, guessing his thoughts." But Tywin managed to find them all and it is only right that you get them."

Tyrion deeply suspected that the one who stole them was Tywin as he didn't not in any way believe that not only had Tywin managed to find them all but that the ones who stolen them would be willing give them up. Also that Tyrion knew that this the Ususper didn't know about as Tyrion highly doubted he would give up that much wealth, even if he hated the history. Meaning Tywin had lied and kept it a secret to give to Tyrion part of his history. Tyrion was mildly touched by the fact but it would not make him forgive Tywin. Giving Tyrion part of his families history would not make up for killing his family or betraying his family. Tyrion was about to tell that to Gerion but Gerion just continued to talk.

"We also got all of the things from the rest of your family. Your father, your bother, your mother, your cousin and your..the children. All of their chambers were cleaned out and packed up for you...Everything of theirs is now yours."

"I'm surprised that the Usurper did not burn it all."

"It...was part of the marriage agreement...As was giving you back Lothlorien...Though that was also insisted on by the Martells."

"Do not ever speak their names. Not after what your family did to theirs...To ours. For they are my family, not you."

"I...hope that one day I can change that."

Tyrion very much doubted that.

"And this." Gerion opened the chest and inside was many rubies that...Tyrion gasped. Rhaegar's armor, the armor that he had made for his brother and had given to him for his Name day years ago. He would recognize them anywhere and every part of him wanted to give in and grab them, to rip them form being touched by any hands but Rhaegar and his."Tywin ...found them by several means. He knew that they belonged to you...and what belongs to you, he will protect."

"Expect my family...He will give me possessions...not allow people to steal from me things but he is perfectly willing to steal my family from me."The rage in his voice surprised even Tyrion.

"Aemon... ..What was done to ...Tywin was protecting you."

"YOU THINK I WANT THAT...I WANT MY FAMILY.." Tyrion forced himself to breath, to calm down while staring down at Gerion. Tyrion wanted to order his men to shoot Gerion, to kill him for making him feel and to make Tywin pay in part for all he had taken from him. To make Jaime pay...To make all of them pay. The only thing that stayed his hand was the fact that Gerion had not personally killed anyone he loved, he was only related to them and Gerion had always been kind to him, had spent time with him in the Red Keep when allowed and had made him laugh. Tyrion had fond memories of Gerion, enough that he would not order him dead. Just gone. "Just leave. No Lannister is welcome here every again and no amount of bribes will change that,...No matter how dear."

"I will...If you give me one last chance."

"For what?"

"To give you something that you will care about...That shows you that I...that we just want to be your family...To be there for you in your grief and to help you move past it."

"You will never be able to do that,"

"Let me try...Just one more and I will leave...I will even leave if you accept it..."

"Even if I take what you offer, you will leave." Tyrion was confused by it as he had thought all these 'gifts' was to get him to admit Gerion into Summerhall and eventually the other triators. aka the other Lannisters.

"Just...if you like it, then think about the fact that despite everything we are your family...and we just want to be there for you."

Tyrion sighed, just wanting him gone."Whatever. Just show me then leave."

Gerion moved to one of the wagons and pulled out a large chest with the help of several of the Lannister men.

"In these urns lays the ashes of Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys Targaryen, Rhaegal Targaryen and Rhaella Targaryen." This nearly brought Tyrion to his knees in a way that the treasure of his family had not. Tyrion stared at what was left of his family and felt like screaming but would not allow himself to show weakness. Not in front of a Lannister, no matter how he had once felt for him. But Tyrion could not turn away from the ashes as he had the other things. There was no power in the world that could cause him to let go of the remains of his family. So Tyrion waved a hand and one of the guards moved to his side.

"Take the...possessions in but allow no one to enter."

"Aemon."

"No. I accept the wagons and carriages as they are my possessions by right. I do not accept anything else from you...Tell the other traitors to stop writing to me as well. For it will gain them nothing. I have no desire to speak to the killers and butchers of my family, no matter the reasons. Nothing they say will ever allow me to accept them in my presence again. Should Ty...Should your brother choose to withdraw his so called protection, which was bought over the bodies of my beloved family, then I will simply leave Westores behind and join with my true family. Which none of you are a part of. Now leave and never return."

Tyrion swiftly withdrew from the balcony over the gate and went up to the Hall of Ancestors and collapsed before the portrait of his family. Gazing in despair up at Rhae.

"Brother, I need you so much...I don't know how to do anything without you...I don't know how to function without you anymore,...If I ever truly did...The outside world wont leave me alone...I just want to hide away here and never have to deal with any of them again...If I face them...I face the fact that you...That all of you are gone...and I don't know how to do that...You are dead...Lyanna is dead...Father is dead...Mother...Daemon...Rhaegel...Rhaenys. All of you... I am alone. I still have Elaena but Jon is gone, Viserys is gone, Aerion is gone..Rhaena...I'm alone...I don't even have Uncle...He hasn't come to me and I...can't go find out why...I am so sorry."

Tyrion broke down and started to cry.


End file.
